


Whiskey Sour

by WickedMuse



Series: Riddick [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuse/pseuds/WickedMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sobriety Check. Riddick finds himself kicked out, and Jack kicking him out of her life. He goes to the one place he can, to see a ghost from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Sour

Riddick stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. He’d lost the best thing he ever had, and he’d been blind to it the whole time. He picked up his bag and walked away from the door deciding it might be for the best… he had a place he could stay, and knew the occupant would welcome him with open arms… and a little more. He’d get her back… he didn’t know how, but he’d get his Jack back. 

 

Riddick walked down the deserted street feeling dizzy. He didn’t know what to think. How could she do this to him… him of all people? Hadn’t he saved her life? Hadn’t he given her everything he could? What else did she want? Just because he’d spent some time away from her…didn’t mean he didn’t love her. But she’s a woman, they get jealous is what his brain reasoned with him. He loved Jack, in his own way he loved her very much… but this other woman… there was something about her he couldn’t resist. She was an old friend who was new in his life… maybe that’s what it was. He’d been with Jack for such a long time… he missed the old days. He’d become a shadow of the man he had once been. This other woman made him feel things he hadn’t felt in a very long time… or maybe it was that she FORCED him to feel these things. That’s what it was, Jack had given up on passion with him… it had become so routine, their life together, and Riddick hated routine.

He reached her apartment after taking over an hour to walk the streets and alleys letting his brain rationalize what had happened tonight. He tried the doorknob… but it was locked. That’s when he remembered it must be almost two in the morning… and she’d been home all day today… of course she’d lock her door. Riddick knocked on the door and waited. He didn’t hear any kind of movement so he knocked again… a little louder this time. He heard movement inside including what sounded like a crash of a glass on the floor and he could hear the groan of someone waking up. The rustle of bedsheets moving and then the soft steps of her feet on the hardwood floor let him know that at least she was home. He could hear her whisper ‘someone better be dead’ but thought better than to laugh. He never understood why people would keep a house with only hardwood floors… but when he asked her, the answer made sense and was a little wicked at the same time. She’d said she had all the hardwood put in because carpet burns will ruin even the best sex. 

“Who is it?” A very exhausted voice called softly from behind the door.  
“Riddick” was his one word reply.   
“Okay, hold on” she muttered.

The sound of locks clicking met his ears as she undid the deadbolt and safety chain. The door opened slowly on its hinges as she sighed and turned to walk towards the small kitchen of her studio apartment. Riddick pushed the door open just a little further and stepped inside. He always remembered to close and lock her door… he always felt a need to keep her safe… and never understood why. It’d been that way since he knew her. She was one of the only people who’d known him before he’d been sent to slam, and hadn’t followed suit. They’d basically grown up together. She’d lost her parents as a baby in a fire, and had been put in the same home as him as a child. Even when they’d been placed in separate homes, they had found a way to sneak out and see each other. You could say they were childhood sweethearts, but Riddick would never admit to that. By the time she was sixteen she’d lost her virginity to him. He knew her better than anyone else, even though he only showed up these days when he needed something. She couldn’t even keep a steady relationship because Riddick kept showing up at her door. She’d never been able to say no to him… no matter what the question was. Men usually got their feathers in a ruffle when they find that their girlfriend has a friend with benefits.

“You’re the last person I expected to see tonight. Thought you were going home to her tonight. At least that’s what Zara said when she called.” She said as she opened her fridge with a yawn and pulled out a bottle of water. She looked over at him and saw him set a duffel bag down on the floor at the end of the bed. “Want some water?” she asked a little confused as to why he’d have a bag with him… he never stayed with her longer than a few hours and he’d always said that he’d never leave Jack.  
She was a bit curious but figured he’d tell her in time what was going on. That was just Riddick’s way. Everything’s a secret unless it served his purpose.  
“Got anything besides water?” His low rumble of a voice carried across the room and brought a shiver to her skin. Something about his voice always did that to her… and he knew it too.  
“Might have some beer left over from the last party I had…” Jade said as she stared blankly into her fridge, more enjoying the relief of the cool air from the warmth of the summer night then actually looking at its contents.  
“Got anything stronger?” Riddick asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, a stress tick of his. He could smell the hard alcohol that she’d been drinking all day but thought he’d ask as a courtesy.   
“Might have some left over Vodka from… well let’s just say I’ve got some left over vodka” she replied trying to avoid the subject of her bought with alcohol.  
“Jade… I thought you quit drinking” He said as stood slowly and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. “That shit you drink will kill you…especially in the amount of it you drink. Where do you get it anyways?”   
“A Russian friend of mine gets it from family back home… it’s the real shit. Which is why I drink it.” She said as she shifted her weight on her feet, still standing in front of the fridge. This time though she’d turned her attention to him still wanting to know if he wanted anything. The little light from inside the fridge illuminated her figure showing that she wore only a man’s tank top and underwear. Sensible cotton clothing for hot summer nights. Plus it was as close to being naked as she could get while still having something other than sheets to absorb the sweat. It got hot at night and she never ran the air, only opened windows during the day.  
“You want a drink or not?” she asked still looking at him, then looked away and seemed to be in a world of her own. Not uncommon for her. Even as a child Riddick remembered her to constantly wander off into her own thoughts, he always wished he could read her mind as most times she looked like her thoughts would interest him.  
“Hell yeah…” He watched her move about her kitchen and smiled a bit as he leaned in the doorway arms down at his sides. There was something about her that always seemed to calm him. He still hadn’t figured it out… but he would. 

She didn’t reveal much about herself lately, and yet revealed everything at the same time. She’d changed over the years while he’d been incarcerated. He hadn’t even recognized her when he found her… and had taken the last several years to try and get to know this new person she’d become. She’d been a bit self-destructive after he’d been taken to slam. She’d gotten so used to having him around to give her advice and protect her, when he was gone she found herself stumbling through life. She got herself into a very bad relationship that ended with her in medical and the guy in a grave. It took Riddick over a year to get her to tell him that story. It seems that this guy had started out treating her great, then found out how week she was at the time. He took advantage of that and started to beat on her regularly. Once people began to take notice she’d had enough and finally stood up to him. He’d come at her with a knife and she’d fought him off. By the time the neighbors had found her she was near death. At the hospital they’d determined that she’d been stabbed several times and had a large number of deep slices all over her body. The authorities had found the body of her boyfriend, neck broken, and pushed out a window into an alley. She swore she’d never let it happen again, and learned how to keep it from happening with years of training. Riddick had never forgiven himself for not teaching her how to protect herself. 

“Here” she said as she handed a half empty bottle of water to him and slipped through the doorway past him. She crossed her living space to go stand at the window. She loved looking out at the misty night and the silver moon. She became lost in her thoughts for a few moments and took a deep breath and stretched then suddenly took notice of him watching her. She just looked back at him and gave a very small soft smile. After staring at her a few moments took a drink from the bottle she had handed him. “What the hell? This is water…” He said a bit confused.   
“Riddick, the last thing you need is alcohol. Remember what happened the last time I let you drink?” she said as she turned her attention back to the window.   
“Yeah I know… but hey, we had fun didn’t we?” He said as he crossed the room and sat down in the large overstuffed chair across from the window. He loved watching her. She had this aura to her that kept him from looking away, and made him want her more than ever… especially tonight.  
“Well… yeah I guess we did. I still can’t believe I managed to get the knots to hold you. Guess knowing a sailor finally paid off” She chuckled at that one… there were some interesting times in that part of her history. She made a mental note to call her up and say hi… maybe invite her down, ask her to bring some whiskey. She laughed a little to herself as she got lost in her own world of thought with that memory. She didn’t even realize it until she heard Riddick’s voice.  
“What are you laughing at over there?” He said, his voice relaxed but still sad and a bit stressed.  
“Nothing… something from when I was younger… back when you-“ She caught herself before saying the words that would upset any ex-con. “When you were away” was the term she chose to use instead.  
“Oh… would I know this person?” He asked intrigued.  
“Doubtful. That’s another part of my life… one that didn’t include you!” she chided at him, the way an old friend will. To many years of memories… to many split parts of her life. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. This was the man that she’d grown up with. Then one night she found herself in one of those situations that life throws at you where all you want is a familiar embrace… then one thing leads to another. Shortly after that he’d vanished. When he showed up at her door decades later… she welcomed him back. She found out about Jack later. Still hasn’t set right with her… but that was Riddick. Hell it wasn’t until she’d known him for years that he’d told her he was adopted.

“Jack-”  
“No Rich, my name is Jade… remember?” she cut him off and gave him a scornful smirk and stretched out on the bed “You seem to forget that sometimes” she pulled the sheet up and started to adjust her pillows. She knew he’d chide her later for using the nickname she’d given him as kids.  
“Would you let me speak?” He growled out. She knew he was annoyed. Here he was trying to explain things, and all she could do was patronize him.  
“Jack…kicked me out tonight. Was what I started to say Jade” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He watched as Jade stopped moving and turned her attentions back to him.  
“Are you shitting me Riddick… because that’s just not funny” she said and her breathing became a bit more frantic. Had she really gotten what she wanted? She didn’t like the way she’d gotten it… but he was here with her, now wasn’t he? She watched as Riddick walked towards the bed pulling off his shirt and picked up the bag and started to go through what was in it. The words barely registered in her head as she watched him. No matter how many times she told herself he’d never be hers, she always hoped someday he would. Then reality hit her. She knew he wasn’t hers… never would be. He would try to get Jack back. This means that Jack had found out that he’d been staying here. Riddick never had told Jack about her… so she figured she’d give him one night… then she’d have to start setting things right again. If she couldn’t have him, at least she could help make him happy again.  
“She had it packed by the time I got there… guess it’s intended to be for a while, most of my clothes are in here. She must have figured I had a place to stay” when he said the last he looked up at Jade. Her red hair was sleep tousled and her face still held the faint red marks of where she’d fallen asleep on her pillow. He smiled at her then; somehow she managed to look good even when not trying. The look of shock on her face brought a chuckle to him and he set the bag back down on the ground and sat on the bed.  
“What?” she asked him once the shock of his words had worn off. “You didn’t tell her about me did you? Riddick… no wonder she kicked you out.”   
“No, I didn’t. She figured it out herself. Not the best night of my life” he said, that low gravel filled voice seemed almost sad  
“Well so far it’s one of the better nights of my life” she said as she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen again. “Finally I’m not the only idiot I know that can’t hold a relationship. This calls for a drink”  
“I’ve already got water” he told her.   
“I mean a REAL drink. It’s a part of being kicked out… you get to have a grown up drink. I should know… been dumped enough.” she stated grimly and walked back in with the bottle of vodka.   
“Come on Jack-“ Riddick started and cut his words short. The look Jade gave him had intent to kill. “Sorry Jade. You know I never…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence.  
“Yeah I know… you never meant to hurt me. None of you men ever mean to hurt.” Suddenly Riddick came to realize she hadn’t been sleeping earlier, she’d passed out from drinking, and apparently hadn’t been out to long… he was just too distracted to notice until now. That was why she’d stared out the window and seemed so far off in her own world… she was still drunk. “It just happens right? Sometimes… you just, lose control.” The tone of her voice changed on that last one… as if it were holding something more.  
He watched her as she screwed the cap off the frost covered bottle of vodka and took a swig, then handed the bottle out to him. When he went to reach for it she smiled that wicked smile of hers that said the wheels in her head were turning. She pulled the bottle away before he could grab it and took a step back. She loved to tease him… and she could use a familiar embrace tonight.  
He hadn’t noticed the change of her smile and looked confused. He reached for the bottle again and she took another step back, taking another drink.  
“Jade… come on…” he said. The last thing he wanted was to have her pass out again. Then he looked at her. Really looked at her. Her hair was less tousled, like she had run her fingers through her hair before bringing the vodka in. She looked almost… playful. Playful for Jade meant one of two things… pain or pleasure. She’d either beat the shit out of someone… or give them the night of their life. She had that wicked smile on her face again… last time she got that look, he wound up with bruised wrists and nail marks down his torso… and she had bruised hips and bite marks down her back. Suddenly his night was looking up. Sometimes having friends with benefits can be a good thing.

Riddick got up slowly, like a giant cat does after a long nap and walked towards her. Her smile got bigger as she tilted her head to the side and watched him like a bird… slowly taking a step back for each step forward he made. Two could play this game. When she felt her back bump into the wall she noticed his pace increased and just as he reached out for the bottle she held out her open hand and kept him at bay with it. He pushed against her hand but she held fast and kept him at bay. She was stronger than he remembered… She didn’t seem this strong two months ago… hell she didn’t seem this strong last week. He looked at her a little confused and wasn’t quite sure of what she was planning… was she leading him on? He was so deep in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed that she had raised the bottle of vodka up and removed her other hand from his chest. He didn’t notice that is, until he felt the ice cold vodka run down his body. 

She watched the confusion roll over his face and knew that he was over analyzing everything… poor boy was a little lost right now… and she was gonna help him find himself again. Maybe she’d find herself again in the process…then again, her thoughts were to fuzzy to be certain. She raised the bottle of vodka up and tipped it to let the cold liquid run from the nape of his neck in a small trickle down his chest. She heard him suck in a quick breath.  
“Shit woman that’s cold!”   
“Don’t worry… I’ll warm you up” she purred at him.  
He then focused his attentions back on her as she leaned in towards him and licked the trail of vodka off his body. She felt a shudder run through him and knew she’d caught him off guard. She wasn’t expecting the bit that came next. Riddick grabbed the bottle of vodka from her hand, took a very large swig and then poured a steady stream down the front of her, soaking the black cotton tank-top she wore to bed with the cold liquid and causing a startled gasp to escape her. Partly because she didn’t think he liked vodka and partly because the liquor was damn cold! He then threw the empty bottle to the ground and pushed her into the wall. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, holding them to the wall with one of his massive paws. His other hand pulled the high neckline of the wife beater down and ran his tongue along her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. He smiled as he felt the shudder coarse through her body and felt the tension in her arms as she tried to pull them out of his hand. 

She finally managed to get her hands free from their pinned place on the wall as he lifted his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion that she knew her lips would be bruised for a while. She tended to be a careless kisser when drunk. He was only about three inches taller than her, which made kissing easy without heels on. When she felt the need to come up for air Riddick seized the moment. The cotton of her tank top and panties ripped like paper with his savage pull leaving her naked and covered in vodka. It only took him a moment to have his belt and pants off. He knew he didn’t need to be careful with this one… the things they’d done together in their past had surprised even him… but it was comforting in a way. Not many women liked it rough… but Jade did, and she like it rough. For Riddick that was like going home… for the comfort food. 

She gasped as she felt the cool rush of air on her naked skin as the shirt tore apart. She heard more than saw him remove the rest of his clothing… man he could move fast… but that was part of what she liked about him. Most men had treated her like a porcelain doll just because of the way she looked… strong but still a pretty woman, but not Riddick. He had tested the waters and she showed him how deep they went. She loved that she could show him how much power a woman could have in the bedroom… and he showed her just how much power a man can give a woman in the bedroom. Tonight though… would be different. This wasn’t special, this was just needed. Since Jack had turned cold to Riddick a month ago, he hadn’t been the same with either woman. She missed the ravaging he used to give her… like he would tonight. Once his naked form was exposed she began to realize just how long it had been since they’d shared a night together, not just sleeping space. Another woman will do that to relationships… even friendships. 

He stared for a brief moment at her eyes. Such green as he’d rarely seen before, they haunted him sometimes. Bright green with just a hint of fire in them… the red flamed out from the pupils and he could almost see himself burning in the fire of her eyes. The passion that exuded from those eyes nearly burnt him alive and the only thing he could do to stem himself from drowning in her gaze was to turn her around and push her against the wall. He heard her grunt and pulled her hips towards him. He could feel the heat rise up off her skin even before the red flush hit. She had a way of doing that. She could warm a room without even trying… but when excited or pissed, it was like a fire coursing through the room. He ran his hands down her back feeling the heat of her body and used his foot to kick her feet apart, making room for him behind her. 

She felt him turn her and push her against the wall. She gave out a grunt of pleasure as he started with the rough stuff. He was the only one who knew how to treat her the way she liked. She braced herself against the wall with her hands and steadied herself as she felt his fingers run down her back and her feet get kicked further apart. She knew he could feel the heat pouring off her because he growled low in his chest and leaned over her. She felt him pressing against her, the head of his cock dancing at her entrance. He leaned over her and ran his tongue up her spine and finally bit down on the base of her neck and pushed himself fully inside her body. She gave out a scream as the pain and pleasure mixed together, and she would have collapsed if it hadn’t been for his arms wrapped around her. Her nails dug into the plaster of the wall and little white flakes fell to the floor like snow as she felt him pull out and slam himself back in full force. They both gave out low guttural grunts with each push he made and soon her palms were rubbed raw with trying to hold herself steady. Once her arms gave out, she leaned back into him as he held her against him and they turned towards the overstuffed armchair. This particular chair, he found out later, was bought because it was weighted in the seat to keep it steady and the back was exactly at her waist level. He didn’t bother to ask where she bought it… he didn’t really want to know.

Knowing that she was getting to overwhelmed to hold herself up any longer, he moved her to the overstuffed chair and bent her over the back. It raised her ass up just enough that he had a better angle and could keep the pace longer. He slammed into her again, hard enough to make her emit a soft scream, knowing he was hitting all the right spots. He ran his hands down her back again and, not realizing just how long his own fingernails had gotten, managed to create a nice set of slices down her back which took a moment to draw blood. He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled back making her arch her back and exposing her tender neck to him which he ran his tongue down, licking the sweat from her neck. He felt her body temperature rise even higher and could feel her muscles contracting around him as he slammed into her body again and again. He knew he couldn’t keep this up much longer.  
“Riddick” she grunted out between gasps for air  
“Cum with me” He panted out as he pulled on her hair again.  
“Mark me… make me yours” she pleaded in a breathless voice and he could tell she was holding on with every fiber of her being for her request to be granted. Riddick let go of her hair, leaned over her and with one final forceful slam, that made the chair scrape forward, he bit the base of her neck again and she screamed out her orgasm. She could feel his seed spread deep within her and felt her body’s juice leak down both their legs. After a torrid moment of muscle spasms they collapsed to the floor. Without Riddick to hold her up, she realized that her body had no will to stay up. Their sweat-covered bodies lay on the floor panting for air. She loved when he let himself lose control with her. Sadly that wasn’t a full loss of control for either of them… but it was a start. After a few moments of gaining their breath, they found the strength to speak.  
“Jesus… women should leave you more often.”   
“Why do you say that?” he growled out in his post coitus rumble  
“Because you haven’t fucked me like that in months” she said as she rolled onto her stomach and tried to pull herself at least to sitting… which took some effort and wincing.  
“That’s not true” he stated in a matter of fact tone  
“Yes Riddick… it sadly is. All you talk about is Jack, and you started treating me like all the other men do… like I’ll break or something. Then you stopped touching me at all… if you’ll remember, I had to do all the work and got none of the rewards” she said and with more effort and wincing managed to get to her feet. Walking was another task altogether… and not a very easy one. She made it to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Riddick had less trouble getting up and walking… then again… it didn’t effect as many of his muscles as it had her. He watched her as she stood at the sink examining her hands. She had let them get a little too raw against the wall and they had started bleeding. Great… that meant she had to work bloodstains out of the chair again…she should have bought the black one. 

Hearing him get up and walk to the bathroom, she just knew he planned to defend himself. She didn’t want to fight, but her aggression level hadn’t been worked out in a while… and she’d been drinking. That was never a good mix.  
“Don’t bother arguing Riddick… you know it’s true. Jack started to turn cold towards you and next thing I knew, you wont stop talking about her and you barely touch me. Not to mention you didn’t even let me know you were still with her until she shunned you. Now she’s kicked you out and you came running to me. As much as I enjoyed this, I know I’m just the ‘fallback girl’ for you. We had some good times, tonight was very reminiscent of them… but I know in a few days time, When Jack starts talking to you again, it’ll be like I don’t exist and the only way I’ll get your attention is to piss you off enough that you’ll hit me!” She rambled all this off while pulling supplies out of the medicine chest to bandage her hands after her shower. “When it comes to me Riddick… you either fuck me like there’s no tomorrow or you treat me like I’m not here… and I don’t get that. I mean for fuck’s sake she KICKED YOU OUT! That means she noticed your mind wasn’t on her… and if it wasn’t on me… then where the hell was it? Is there another girl somewhere waiting for you? I mean… it’s not like you’re married to Jack… and you obviously don’t love her enough to have stayed with her or you wouldn’t have gone to bed with me!” She slammed the medicine cabinet door hard enough that the mirror shattered and a small shard fell down directly into the palm of her left her hand “FUCK!” she screamed as the small shard fall into the base of her palm causing a nice trickle of blood to start flowing. Riddick went to reach for her hand and she pulled it away. “I’m fine.” She spat at him, the anger very present in her voice. He growled and stared hard at her as he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand under the running water. She hissed with the pain and tried to pull her hand away but he held on and kept her hand under the faucet. “Hold still, or the glass will cut deeper” he grumbled as he pulled the shard out of her palm. She gave out a cry of pain as the shard left her hand and a new stream of blood flowed to the surface. “Thank you” she stated in a cold tone and he let go of her hand and watched as she wrapped some gauze around her hand and then stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Riddick shoved the shower curtain back and just stared at her. She was treating him like shit and he didn’t like it. The thing was he didn’t know how to sort out this problem. 

She knew he was watching but continued with her shower. She wanted to let him know that she was pissed off at him, but she didn’t know if she was in the right for it or not… fuzzy thoughts still clouded her brain. Not even thinking about her new injury she poured shampoo into her palm and screamed, dropping the bottle, as it hit the open wound through the thin layer of gauze. “Ow! Fuck!” with fuzzy thoughts still controlling her, she slammed her hand against the wall in the hopes that it would make it hurt less… but it only hurt more. She gave that half-crying whimper that only girls in real pain seem to accomplish. Riddick stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. He grabbed her hand and pulled the shampoo-covered gauze off her hand and ran it under the shower. When she jerked her hand back he growled at her and his silver eyes flashed a warning to her. The bloodspot on the wall of the shower started to run, making it look like the wall was bleeding.   
“What?!” she spat at him in almost a yell.  
“You’re hurt… let me help you” He said in a calm and soothing tone, running his fingers over her hand where it wasn’t bleeding… which wasn’t a big area. He looked down at her hand and lifted the other to look at it as well. They were both raw. Outside of the cut in her left hand, they’d stopped bleeding.  
“I guess I was little rough… “ he said as he looked at her hands.  
“No you weren’t… I just wasn’t careful. I’m still a bit drunk.” she said as she finally let the anger subside a little. He cared about her. He may not love her like she wanted, but he did care about her, always had. “I need to wash my hair… but the cut…” she muttered softly more to herself then to him, suddenly feeling very tired from drinking and expending so much energy. He let go of her hands and grabbed the shampoo bottle. 

Riddick poured a small amount of shampoo into his hands and worked it into her hair. He’d forgotten just how long her hair really was. It had a natural curl to it, but when wet her hair went down to her butt. He worked the shampoo through her red locks and let his hands travel around her back as well. He noticed she winced as the foamy shampoo made contact with the cuts on her back. She didn’t say anything, but he knew from experience that soap on those types of cuts hurts like hell. He took the showerhead off it’s holder and washed the shampoo out of her hair with such tenderness that it almost hurt more than the soap. 

“That it?” he asked her. Having no hair to wash he wasn’t up to date on what all goes into it these days.  
“No… the other bottle is conditioner” She said as she felt her resolve to be mad at him melting

He took the other bottle and poured more into his hands. He worked the conditioner into her hair as he reached the ends of her hair he let his hands caress the bare skin of butt and stomach. She moaned and leaned back into him. She loved the feel of strength in his hands, and no matter how mad she was at him, she couldn’t say no to him. She knew he wanted to apologize for what had transpired between them and she was still drunk enough to not care. She felt his hands roam upwards and caress her breasts then up her shoulders to pull her hair off to the left side of her body. When his lips made contact with her neck she let her anger fully subside and gave into him yet again that night. She turned around to face him and instead of kissing him set her head in the crook of his neck.

“Hold me” she whispered knowing he’d hear it and not pay attention to her. 

He lifted her chin and placed a delicate kiss on her lips before lowering his hands to her ass and with a tight grip lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He placed her back to the wall and kissed her again, this time harder. She felt him harden between them and her kisses grew more impatient. She wanted him again, heaven help her, she wanted him again. 

“I only got two hands and they’re holding you up” He whispered to her. It was his way of telling her that if they were going at it again, she’d be responsible for it. 

She knew full well the meaning of his words, but didn’t care. He was a big boy and he did more for her than most men do in their lifetime of trying. She lifted herself up then just enough to slide herself back down on him. Her body had already adjusted to him and she let him set the pace. Her body was starting to give out to dehydration and she had very little energy left for such exertions. Riddick set a steady pace that soon had both of them moaning and building the tension. 

“More” she grunted out to him as she felt their lovemaking growing stagnant.

She kissed him with such a fire that it made him pick up the pace of his strokes. He could feel the room growing warmer, and it wasn’t from the water. Her body became almost hot to the touch and he knew she was drawing close. He broke the kiss to breathe. Alcohol affects everyone differently, it just happened to make her hot in the literal sense. He quickened his pace to a speed that left her back slamming into the wall hard enough that they heard the mirror on the other side clatter to the ground. She caught his lips with hers again and kissed him until she felt her body tense up and finally screamed like a woman being murdered as the orgasm tore through her and she fought with herself to stay conscious. A moment later she heard him growl low and felt his orgasm overtake him. When he released her, he had to hold onto her until she figured out her legs still worked. She washed the last of the conditioner out of her hair and without a word stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

After they had dried, he helped her bandage up her hand. “I guess this means you’ll let me stay a while?” he said in that low rumble of a voice, more a pleading question then a statement. He was hoping that their history together would make up her mind rather than his earlier actions.  
“Riddick…” she said with a sigh. “You don’t have to ask… you know if you ever need a place to stay… you can crash here” she said as she put on a fresh tank top and crawled into bed. “Just next time… give me some warning… you’re lucky today is a Saturday… well now it’s Sunday, but still… I had full plans to drink until I got sick and you interrupted them.” She mumbled reminding herself that she was still planning on drinking when she woke up.  
“Yeah well it kind of threw me off guard you know” he mumbled from the bathroom. Jade understood every word. For one it’s because her apartment wasn’t that big… you could be heard in every room and corner. She watched as Riddick put on a pair of loose pants and walked to the bed. She was already relaxed and half-asleep when she felt him climb in the bed. He curled up against her and noticed the heat coming off her body… she was still upset. 

“Jade” he mumbled in a sleepy voice  
“Yeah?” She replied basically talking in her sleep. Her body was shutting down at this point and she doubted she’d remember this in the morning.  
“I have to get her back” he said, the low rumble of his voice vibrating his chest against her back.  
“I know”  
“Do you think she’ll take me back?”  
“I don’t know” she sighed. She hated to face the facts… but there they were, right now they consumed her fog filled mind. “She’ll need time, and it’s best if she doesn’t know you’ll be spending that time with me.”  
“I will?” He asked  
“I guess you might as well… not like I’ve got anyone in MY life who’ll mind”   
“Thank you” he whispered to her before drifting off to sleep  
“I love you” she sighed when she could be sure he’d drifted into sleep. He didn’t need to hear her say those words, even though she’d said them at least a hundred times, and she knew he could never love her. He would care for her the rest of his life, but he’d never love her, and she was okay with that. He would always come to her when he needed a moment without rules… when he could lose control.


End file.
